


Friend of a Friend

by thismagichour



Series: Sometimes I Still Feel The Bruise: critrole rsweek 2018 [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pen Pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thismagichour/pseuds/thismagichour
Summary: Calianna keeps in correspondence with Jester and tries to write to Caleb, but Nott answers instead.





	Friend of a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> My penultimate fic for critrole rsweek! Tomorrow is the last, can you believe it? This fic could have been like, another 4k easily, but this had to get out today and I know what I'm like when I get started on an idea. If anyone's interested, I may revisit this at a later date? Eh, we'll see.

Mr. Caleb -

I do not know if you’re getting my letters, because you haven’t answered any of them yet, but I hope you are. Jester has been answering, so maybe I’ll start putting your letters in her envelope too just to be extra safe. Did you get my gift? I hope so. I don’t know if you have a lot of scarves, but the one you were wearing when I was with you looked pretty old, and the one I sent really would bring out the color of your eyes. I thought of you immediately when I saw it. I’ve told Jester this too, but I found another bowl! I haven’t been able to destroy it yet, but I hope to see you all soon so that maybe Yasha could use her sword again. Jester tells me everyone is okay, but I wonder about you the most, Mr. Caleb, because the last time I saw you all you seemed…sad. Please let me know that you’re alright. 

Yours,

Calianna 

  

“Caleb, we’ve got more letters! Isn’t that so wonderful?” Jester says, dropping a cream colored envelope in his lap. She dances around him for a moment, and then runs off so that she can read her letter privately. Nott is not sure what Calianna could possibly be saying that Jester wouldn’t want to share, and is pretty sure she doesn’t want to know.

“Are you going to answer it this time?” Nott says, plucking the letter from him. He does not look up from the book he is reading.

“She would do much better with someone else for a penpal. I have nothing to say, to her or anyone else,” Caleb says shortly, flipping the page with an exaggerated care.

“She’s asking again if you’re even receiving these,” Nott says, holding the letter very carefully so as not to break the parchment.

“Maybe now she will give up,” Caleb says. He does not see Nott frown, or her pocket the letter.

 

Calianna - 

Caleb has been receiving the letters, but he is very shy, and sometimes does not realize when someone is trying to be friends with him. He has worn the scarf many times now, and you’re right - it DOES bring out his eyes very nicely. Everyone in the group has said so, and it caused Caleb a lot of pleased embarrassment, so he really does appreciate the gift, even if he hasn’t said so. He’s like that sometimes. We are all very glad to hear you’re succeeding in your mission. Caleb seemed so worried about it for weeks after you left. I hope you don’t mind that I’ve read your letters to him and am writing you instead, I thought that an answer from me was better than no answer at all. Don’t be insulted that he’s not answering your letters. He likes you. He likes you so much he thinks you deserve better. You can reply to this letter.

Nott the Brave

 

“We’ve got letters!” Jester sings, the next time they return to Zadash, “only now Cali has sent one to me and Nott, and not Caleb. What did you do, Caleb?” 

“Nothing, I did not do anything,” Caleb says.

“Were you being mean?” Jester says, her brow furrowed in his direction.

“No!” Nott interrupts, “I just told Calianna I wanted to practice my writing, is all, and Caleb already writes so much, so.”

“Aw, Nott, that’s so nice! I will practice with you sometimes if you want,” Jester says, handing over the envelope.

 “Thank you, Jester, that’s nice,” Nott replies. 

“I am glad you are writing her,” Caleb says, when Jester has left, “I think it is a good idea for you to have many friends.” 

“You could have a lot of friends too, if you wanted,” Nott says. Caleb grimaces, and does not answer. He returns to his book.

 

Nott and Mr. Caleb -

Hello to both of you! I am so glad to hear that you’re getting my letters. And I am also happy that Mr. Caleb likes the scarf. I sent a gift for you this time, Nott, because I noticed that the last letter had some puncture marks in it. I do that all the time with my clawed hand too, or I did until I found this things called nail covers. They’re made specifically for races that have claws in order to do more delicate work with their hands. They come in all sorts of colors, too! If you like the ones I sent, let me know if there are any colors in particular you would like, and I’ll send those with the next letter. I sent you green ones for now, because those are the color I always wear, and I figure it would match the rest of you quite nicely. You are my favorite shade of green, did I ever say? No new news from me over here, I’m afraid, I’ve mostly been on the run, and it’s really kind of dreary. Have you guys had any fun adventures recently? Tell me all about it, as soon as you’re able.

Calianna

 

Calianna - 

The nail covers are actually quite nice, thank you. I had never heard of them before, but apparently Molly swears by them. Not for himself, of course, but for certain “partners,” which is gross and I don’t want to think about anymore. I was wondering if maybe you could send colors other than green? I don’t really care which. I just don’t like green very much, honestly. I would send you a gift, but I don’t know what you like. I’m enclosing some of my very favorite buttons. Send me suggestions for things with your next letter, and I will see what I can do. I hope that you’re safe. Jester talks about you and how worried she is all the time. We’re worried too. Maybe you could meet us in Zadash sometime soon so we can have Yasha destroy that thing and you could be a little safer. Jester would love to see you, and maybe then Caleb would be less uncomfortable writing to you. As for our latest adventure, it is very silly. We were on the road back south when we got ambushed by these same bandits that have tried unsuccessfully to ambush us like four times now. No matter how we threaten and humiliate them, they never stop. This time, Jester made them get completely naked and stand on their heads as a competition, and the one that won was the only person that got their shirt back. In a way, it was even worse, because he only got his shirt back and he was still bare ass and everything. Molly thinks it is very funny, but Caleb is put out because he scared one of them so badly a few times ago that the bandit wet himself, but here he was again, still trying to rob us. Caleb was very scary, too. Anyway, that’s it! You can reply to this letter.

Nott the Brave

   

Nott -  

I am glad you like the nail covers! I’ve sent some that are just plain black this time, maybe you’ll like them better. I’ve got other gifts for everyone too, but they are a bit too big to send, so I’ve decided to give them all to you in person! I’m on my way back to Zadash this instant, but it will take me two or three weeks at the least. But I will see you all then, provided that you’ll be there when I get there. You will be there, won’t you? I’m hoping to spend some time with all of you, especially Mr. Caleb. I’ve decided to stop writing him for now, because I don’t want him to be uncomfortable, but I hope to again soon. What should I say to him, do you think? I just think we might have a lot in common, if he gave me the chance. Could you put in a good word for me, Nott? I know he’d listen to you, because he respects you a lot. And I don’t want it to sound like I’m only writing to you because Mr. Caleb won’t write back. I like you a lot, and I do consider us friends. Jester likes you a lot too, she talks about you in her letters all the time. I don’t know if any of the rest of your group would tell you this, but I will - you’re a very good friend to all of them, and they would all be worse off without you. And I would be too. It has been so nice writing to you, and I probably won’t be able to write again until I see you, so just know how very excited I am to see you again, Nott.

Your friend,

Cali

   

Cali -

I’m keeping it short because I don’t even know if you will get this letter, but I have already spoken to Caleb, and I think he may be coming around. I have a gift for you too, but you’ll have to see it in person. I don't want to brag, but I think you're gonna like it. I am very glad to be considered your friend, Calianna. Get here safe, already, we’re waiting!

Your friend,

Nott

**Author's Note:**

> catch me @calebwidogasts on tumblr, getting emotional about everything. also check out the other pieces in this series!


End file.
